The Flight
by yourhopelessdistraction
Summary: Dan is at the airport waiting for Phil when something happens and Dan has to deal with it or lose Phil forever. This is not a Phan story, their just really close friends.


Tap. Tap. Tap.

Dan was getting some weird looks while he was sat in the airport waiting area. You see, he has this thing were subconsciously he taps when he's to concentrated on something. In this case he was concentrating on Phil. Phil was coming home from Florida early, his parents were staying out for two weeks while Phil only wanted to go for one. Next week was Summer in the City so he couldn't miss that and let Dan go alone. So here Dan was, waiting for Phil to land, a packet of eaten salt and vinegar squares sat crumpled up next to him and a bottle of water clutched in his hand. Dan and Phil were only friends, close friends, no matter what the fans say. Sure, they joked about Phan all the time but it was never serious.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The plane was meant to be here by now, Dan anxiously checked his phone for the fourth time in two minutes. He looked out of the giant window that covered the far wall and looked up at the sky. They were meant to be going out for lunch but that plan would be diminished if the plane didn't get to the airport soon. There was something in the distance that looked similar to a plane but it didn't look quite right. Dan stood up and walked closer to the window to focus properly on the object in the sky. There was a shout from behind him and then a hand on his shoulder that span him around. Stood directly in front of him was a older looking man with a midnight blue waistcoat and a badge that said Lewis. The man looked panic stricken as he started to pull Dan away from the window but Dan was having none of it.

"What's going on?" Dan questioned loudly over the noise of the scared public.

"Evacuation's happening. We have to get everyone out before..." Lewis started before Dan cut him off.

"Before what?" "Before the plane crashes. We got a signal from the pilot telling us that there was no way he'd be able to control it but he'd try his best" Lewis rushed through his words still pulling Dan away from the window.

"Which flight?" Dan asked trying to keep calm. Lewis made a terrified noise but Dan held his ground. "Which. Flight. Is. It." he demanded.

"Flight 00493, Florida to London. Now will you please come with me for the love of god."

"Th-Thats Phil's flight."

"I'm really sorry but there is nothing we can do."

Dan was so shocked that Lewis was finally able to pull him down the stairs and out of the airport doors into the crowd of people just as the plane neared the building. It struck Dan then that with the speed the plane was travelling at that Phil and the rest of the passengers were near impossible to survive. The planes nose slammed into the left side of the airport, were Dan was only moments ago, and the rest of the plane crumbled and disconnected making it fall through all of the floors and onto natural ground. "PHIL!" Dad screamed and ripped his arm from Lewis. He couldn't let Phil die, he needed to see his best friend at least once more. There was an uproar of protests as Dan bolted into the airport that was starting to fall apart and towards the plane. One side was completely torn off giving Dan an easier passage towards finding Phil. He skimmed all of the deceased faces but he couldn't find his best friend anywhere. Dan was starting choke on the smoke coming from the engine when he saw a body in the back seat. He sprinted towards it and lifted the head up, determining that it was Phil.

"Phil. Phil, oh my god, please wake up. You can't be dead, you can't leave me. WAKE UP! Phil..." Tears were running down Dan's traumatized face. He put his head on Phil's lap, sobbing uncontrollably. Dan couldn't breath, couldn't think and was giving up hope when he felt a hand rest on his head. He looked up and saw Phil, his pure blue eyes slightly visible from his half closed lids, looking down at him with a worried expression. He opened his mouth to speak but all that come out was a strangled cry.

"Phil! Thank god you're alive. Lets get you out of here and to a hospital." Dan said hurriedly whilst unbuckling the seatbelt that was holding Phil captive in the chair. Once it was off, Dan half walked and half carried Phil off the plane and out of the building that looked like it was a minute away from collapsing completely. The distant sound of sirens gave Dan hope that he could save Phil, he breathed a sigh of relief as fresh air replaced the smoky oxygen in his lungs.

"Were out Phil, you'll be fine." Dan muttered into Phil's ear when his best friend groaned in pain. An ambulance pulled up behind the crowd of civilians who separated for Dan and Phil, knowing that they were desperate to get there. Many people where crying and others just stood in shock, staring at the airport. All Dan was concentrating on was getting Phil into the ambulance, so when the paramedics lay Phil on to the stretcher and pulled Dan into the ambulance with him Dan was certain that everything would be fine. Phil would be fine and with that Dan smiled because he was filled with hope. _'Thank god for my recklessness' _Dan thought to himself _'Or else Phil would be dead, but he's not. He's safe"_.


End file.
